mikucommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Instruction for Secondary Use
MENU Other site menu |This site is under construction. (このサイトは作成中です） ---- ---- =Instruction for Secondary Use= 【二次創作利用の手引き】 Secondary use does not include simple copying and re-uploading of video to YouTube from Nico Nico Douga/Video. It means secondary use for the additional artwork of creation. If you are simply copying and re-uploading video, you need to get the SPECIAL permission of creators. However, it is usually difficult to get such SPECIAL permission for simple copying propose. it is usually violate the copyright law unless you have a permission. Making translation by your self maybe included in secondary use for artworks. However, there are many claim that translation are very bad due to not good Japanese poet reading. ---- ---- IMPORTANT Please get the permission from Original Producer for the secondary use. Please put URL address of the Original Work to refer. Then, getting permission and contact may become easier. 出来る限り、オリジナル作品へのURLアドレスのリンクを、表示してください。連絡や二次利用の許可の求め先が分かります。 If possible, please indicate the proper credits of artworks after secondary use. 二次利用の際には、出来る限り、もとの作者などの引用情報を記載ください。 Please do not copied and re-upload videos without permission from Original Producer. False claimer may delete your video and account. ---- ---- After the Secondary Use of the Videos (二次利用後） If you are referring original video after secondary use, it is highly helpful for international user and artist to put URL address of English page of the original video using Nico Nico.com. Thus, it is highly recommended to write URL of the original video in English Nico Nico.com. （海外ユーザー及び作者連絡などの為、二次利用後には、Nico Nico.comで簡単に調べて、ニコニコ動画のオリジナル動画の、英語表示サイト側でのURLも表示ください。） Help Viewing Original in English 【英語でオリジナル動画を閲覧するためのお願いとヘルプ】 ---- ---- Please understand why original Producers are making Guidelines for Secondary Use. This is the help for reading permission condeition in Japanese and English. Instruction for Making Guidelines for Secondary Use 【二次創作利用のための、ガイドライン作成の手引き】 ---- ---- There are several Websites which is showing the example of guideline for secondary use. If a creator is selling CD from major record company, for Secondary Use of Vorcaloid Works may became relatively complicated. If a producer is not selling CD from major record company, for Secondary Use of Vorcaloid Works may became very simple. ---- ---- ---- ---- We can study some examples. How To Use Piapro in English 【ピアプロの使用方法の英語での勉強会】 Here is the case of normal Producer in Piapro. It is very simple. ピアプロ会員がこの作品を複製・頒布するにあたり、以下の条件を守って下さい。 Example of original song ■ 非営利目的に限ります (only for Non-commercial use) ■ 作者の氏名（Name of Creator, xxxxx）を表示して下さい (Please indicate the name of creator (xxxxxxx).) Example of original illustration ■ 非営利目的に限ります (only for Non-commercial use) Example of lyric and 3D model ■ 非営利目的に限ります (only for Non-commercial use) ■ この作品を改変しないで下さい (Do not modify this artwork/lyric.) ■ 作者の氏名（Name of Creator, xxxxx）を表示して下さい (Please indicate the name of creator (xxxxxxx).) ---- In addition to above condition from individual creators, following general suggestion is included in Piapro. General instruction is written in Piapro as follows.: この作品を元に動画などの別作品を作った時は、できるだけ「使わせてもらいました」のメッセージを書いて下さい。 (Please write/send a message to this original creator.) (Please tell I used for secondary work.) またその時、この作品のURLやリンクを、できるだけ表記しましょう。 (Please indicate the URL address of this original artwork as a credit.) Thus, it is highly good to send short message to creator to say Hi. It is also very good to tell which URL/Website did you use for the secondary work. It is important to show the URL of the original artwork in the website of secondary work. ---- ---- Appendix and References(備考及び引用） How To Use Piapro in English 【ピアプロの使用方法の英語での勉強会】 http://mikucommunity.wikia.com/wiki/How_To_Use_Piapro